


Rainy Day

by OniX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, crazy!Cas, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniX/pseuds/OniX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fluff(ish) story about crazy!cas and Dean. Dandelions have something to do with it. </p>
<p>Practically... Crazy!cas kills me and gives me lots of painful emotions. I'll probably write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days

Dean sighed deeply. He was leaning to the door-frame and watching Cas. Cas was sitting on the muddy ground in a bright yellow rain-coat, with heavy rain pouring down on him and seeping through his hair to his neck. Cas was sheltering a single dandelion with his hands. 

"Cas, the flower likes it", Dean said and he tried to hold in another sigh. 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. He didn't move. 

"I mean the rain. The flower likes it", Dean cleared up. 

"But she's too weak. The drops will push her down", Cas mumbled, focusing back on his hands. He was creating a sheltering cage with his fingers and it was true, the raindrops pushed down the tiny yellow flower whenever they hit it. 

Dean stood there for a while. Then he grabbed his jacket and an umbrella. He also took one useless jacket. He walked outside and threw it in the ground next to Cas. He opened the umbrella. When he sat down next to Cas, the angel looked up. Dean memorized the smile on his face. He never told anyone that he always felt weirdly warm inside when he saw Cas smile. He just simply sat there holding the umbrella. Cas dropped his hands. 

"I wanted to help her", Cas blurted out. 

"I know you do", Dean said quietly. "You always want to help." 

Cas watched the flower for a while. Then he turned so that he was facing Dean. 

"Are you hurt, Dean?" Cas asked. "I don't want you to hurt. I love you." 

Dean's jaw dropped a bit. "Uh - uh, no, I'm fine, thanks." 

Cas smiled childishly. "I'll protect you like my dandelion." 

Dean shifted the umbrella. It was... nice to hear something like that, even if currently Dean was the one sheltering them from the rain and the world.


	2. Bees and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean to see his new friends. Fluff, again.

Dean didn't expect it at all. He was making himself a sandwich, he had just finished it and lifted his plate when all of sudden, Cas was right in front of him. And with Cas' condition, it wasn't really a good thing. Dean was just about to shout "Cas, don't", but he was a bit too late. Two of Cas' fingers landed on his forehead and alll Dean could think was "here we go again". 

Dean didn't dare to open his eyes just yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what the buzzing all around him was. 

"Cas... Where did you zap me?" Dean asked warily. 

"They're my friends", Cas said with a bright, happy voice. Dean blinked open one eye. 

There was a bee right in front of him. Dean's both eyes snapped open and his mouth opened a bit, but then he closed it tightly. He didn't want to eat bees. He was about to eat his damn sandwich to get even some comfort, but well. There was a bee on it. There were bees everywhere. Dean let a hissing breathe through his teeth. 

"Cas..." 

"They're my friends", Cas repeated. He stuck his finger just above Dean's sandwich and to Dean's surprise, the bee climbed on it. Cas lifted the bee close to his face. 

"He's hurt!" Cas gasped. He laid his other pointer-finger on the bee and stroked its furry body. Dean watched carefully. The bee's one folded wing straightened and set in a way that it looked natural, fixed. 

And then Cas, all of sudden, got naked. He started to jump around and lift bees from the weirdest places. The bees seemed to like him, they sat on his body and Dean's eyes widened as Cas' pale skin was soon covered fully, in bees. Cas just kept lifting damned bees and healing them but then he just stopped in front of the weird bee-house-box. He reached out his arm and the bees crawled along it to the box. When they all were in, Cas pushed his hand inside. And he pulled out honey. Just handful of honey, in his bare fist. 

"Do you want tea?" 

"Sorry, what?" Dean asked. 

"Do you want tea? Tea with honey?" Cas asked, holding out his honey-covered hand. He looked serious, like if Dean rejected him, Cas might break. So Dean nodded. 

"Yes, thanks", Dean said. "That, um, sounds good." 

Cas zapped away. He returned in few seconds, holding a steaming hot cup of tea in his arms. Dean took it carefully and nodded as thanks. Cas gave a really wide and happy smile, like maybe his face would crack if it got any wider. Dean couldn't help but smile back. 

Dean took a sip. Then Dean realized that Cas was still naked. Dean's eyes widened a bit and before he could stop himself, his eyes dropped down. He managed to stop them at Cas' chest before he forced them up. Dean kept his eyes strictly on Cas' eyes as he tried to get the words out. He didn't succeed. 

"Uh, Cas, buddy... Clothes", Dean reminded. 

"Oh", Cas said and zap, clothes. Dean took another sip. Cas was still standing close. Dean threw his arm around Cas' shoulders. He pulled Cas a bit closer.  


Dean missed his Cas. His serious, childish Cas who didn't get his references and who glared at him from under his eyebrows. And even though Dean really wanted Cas back, there was something moving in him. Like this, Cas smiled a lot more. He looked way more... carefree... Like even if there was lots of things wrong in this world, he was still happy. For some reason. Even if he apparently felt awful. Dean just - he wasn't sure what was going on. He just knew that this way Cas was somehow more vulnerable, and that Dean wanted to protect him.  


Suddenly Cas pressed even closer. His hand wrapped around Dean's waist and Dean frowned. And then Cas' other hand wrapped around Dean too and before he knew, Cas was clinging on to him. Tighter and tighter. 

"Cas... Ease a bit, okay? You're crushing me", Dean wheezed. Cas loosened his grip, but just enough for Dean to breathe properly. Then Cas just hugged him. Dean bit his lip, but let his arm rest on Cas' shoulders. 

Somehow Cas ended up pressing up against Dean's chest with his face buried to Dean's shoulder. Dean didn't know what to do with the tea he had sipped every now and then. Dean decided to set it on one of the bee-boxes. And somehow Dean wrapped his other hand around Cas too, and they were fully embracing each other. 

Dean pressed a kiss on Cas' forehead. He could stay here with Cas for a while, even with all the bees around them.


	3. Cas and kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas pops up with some kittens. Dean's feelings are starting to take control.

Dean stepped into the empty house. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. He had nothing to do, Sam was trying to find out some stuff and he insisted to do it somewhere where he had goddamn pile of computers. There was nothing Dean could do for now. So he decided to hang out here. 

There was a reason he wasn't sitting there with Sam. Not only that he'd slow Sam down, but because he wanted some time on his own. Dean had to think. He was really confused and worried, and all that was for Castiel. 

Dean wasn't really sure what was happening with him. He didn't understand what was going on with himself. He tried too keep himself from caring people, the more people you cared of, the more you hurt. If they died, it hurt even more. And now Dean had grown to care about Cas way more than he thought he would. And now that Cas was a bit out of his mind, Dean felt very protective over him. The problem was that the angel kept zapping around and there was no way Dean could watch over him.  


Dean didn't know if he could say he was in love with Cas. Dean was starting to think he might be, but he wasn't sure. Cas was - well, an angel for starters. Dean didn't know if he could say Cas was a good man, but he liked to think so. If he could say that Cas was a man. Technically he wasn't, but... Yeah. Dean didn't know how to label Cas, and in some way he didn't even want to. Maybe that was part of why Dean liked being with Cas, he didn't get bored with Cas. 

Dean huffed and flinched violently. Cas had been zapping around and now he was back, apparently... Covered in kittens. Dean had stopped questioning his sanity ever since Cas had appeared in front of him fully covered in bright yellow stripes made by tape, on his skin. The only explanation given was that Cas didn't like black. Later Dean had found out that Cas had apparently read that yellow was a happy color that tended to make people very happy. Black was the color sadness and sorrow. It had taken three hours to peel off all the tape from Cas' skin.  


Dean blinked slowly. Two kittens in Cas' lap and one on his shoulder, one clinging on to his foot. In total, Cas and four kittens. Dean frowned amd watched one of the cats crawl on his lap. 

"Cas..." 

"Yes, Dean?" 

"Why are you holding cats?" 

"I have found out that I like these baby cats", Cas said seriously. Dean let the kitten sniff his finger. 

"Why are they here?" he asked. 

"I have adopted them, Dean." 

"You adopted four kittens?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay." 

Dean petted the kitten's head. It mewed loudly and its claws digged through Dean's jeans. But it was cute. 

Dean just went with it. He watched Cas slip on the ground and start playing with the three kittens, who he obviously called Anna, Gabriel and Hester. The one Dean was holding was called Lucifer. Dean shortened it to Lucy because he didn't want to call an innocent kitten Satan. But Cas seemed to like Lucy. 

Dean couldn't help but smile. It was just too sweet. Sad, the names, but Cas looked so happy. He lifted the kittens and ran his fingers along the floor, watching the kittens ran after them. Soon Lucy jumped down and joined the other cats. Dean was left to watch. 

"Maybe they could come back", Cas suddenly said. Dean had an idea that he knew what Cas was talking about. 

"Yeah", Dean just said, because he didn't want Cas to leave yet. Dean slid down on the floor next to Cas and he placed his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas stopped. He turned around so that he was facing Dean, legs crossed. Dean let his hand drop. 

"I helped ducks over the road today", Cas said absentmindedly. "It was raining so I held my umbrella for them. I had my coat, I like my coat." 

"The yellow one?" Dean asked. Cas nodded. Dean almost wanted to sigh and cry. Cas walking ducks over the road, in his yellow raincoat. 

Cas moved. He laid down and rested his head on Dean's lap, on his thighs. He closed his eyes. Dean stared at him for a long while before he lowered his hand to Cas' hair. Dean ran his fingers through Cas' dark locks warily, allowing himself to feel the soft hair, curl a lock around his fingers. Dean swallowed. He let his eyes drift down to Cas' chest and then back up to his face. Cas looked to be in peace. Maybe he was kind-of childish in this state, but he was an angel. He knew things Dean couldn't even imagine. And somehow, Dean felt like it wasn't a surprise that Cas lost his mind. He had gone through a lot. 

Dean couldn't forget Cas' face when Hester was about to kill him. He didn't look afraid, not mad, he didn't defend himself in any way. And when Hester raised that knife, Cas looked almost... Relieved. And that killed Dean. Cas looked like he was more than ready to die, like he wanted to make up for everything he'd done. Cas was - he just wanted to help. He did what he thought was right. 

Dean stared at Cas for a long time with sad eyes. He felt so lost. He didn't know how he could help Cas, he doubted there was anything he could do. When Cas sat up, Dean continued to look at him sadly. At some point Cas noticed and stopped to look back at him. They ended up sitting inches away from each other, staring, Dean was trying to read Cas' mind.  


To this day, Dean never found out what made him do what he did next. For some reason Dean cupped Cas' face into his hand, pulled him close and pressed his lips on Cas'. Cas didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then, without a warning, he slid even closer until their chests were pressed together. It was pretty obvious that Cas didn't really know what was going on, but Dean ignored that for a second and just kissed Cas. Simple, soft, lips on lips. Nothing more. Just Dean trying to show how much he needed Cas, how much he cared for Cas. 

And Cas got it.


	4. Being sad is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas take a time-out in the woods and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus I feel like this isn't good but here we go anyway

Dean wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up lying on the ground with Cas. He did know that they had gone out on the first proper spring day, it was still a bit chilly, but the sun was shining. They had decided to go for a walk in the woods and Dean had made sure that they didn’t go too far. Then at some point Cas had seen a butterfly and he had got very concerned that why the little creature was here in the woods alone. Dean tried very hard to explain that animals were meant to live in the nature but then Cas asked that if humans were animals, why they didn’t live in the nature. Dean didn’t know how to answer. But Cas had tried to zap himself few meters away to the butterfly and Dean grabbed him, and they both lost their balance and maybe that explained why Dean was currently staring at the clouds on his back, side by side with Cas.

Dean also wasn’t sure why they were holding hands. Cas had just reached over instead of getting up and so they lied there, hand in hand. It wasn’t exactly warm, and Dean was glad that he took a warmer jacket. The sticks were pressing up against his back, but Dean could ignore them for the sake of being with Cas for a moment. Cas fingers were cool and he was rubbing them against Dean’s hand, even though Dean knew he couldn’t feel cold like that. 

“Dean, I think I like butterflies. They can’t hurt anyone”, Cas said happily. Normally Dean would have made a joke about how all Cas did was talking about fluffy things that made world better, but he just couldn’t do it. He knew it’d make Cas sad. And no matter how broken Cas was, Dean wanted to even try to fix him. 

“Yeah”, he murmured and followed the slow cloud sliding across the trees. And then Cas decided to roll to his side so that his chest was against Dean’s side, and rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. And if Dean had ever thought about cuddling with Cas, he could honestly say he wouldn’t have believed it would be outside lying in a forest. Dean wasn’t sure what to do. His arm didn’t have brains, thankfully, and just wrapped around Cas’ shoulders. Dean tried to look down without moving his head. Cas was smiling widely. 

“So are we - are we just going to stay here?” Dean asked. Cas nodded. 

“...okay.” 

Dean took a more comfortable position and wrapped both his arms around Cas. But in few minutes he gave up and dragged Cas to sit up against a tree. Cas grabbed a handful of Dean’s jacket and followed him nicely, but he didn’t let go even when they were way more comfortably sitting against a tree, still cuddling. And Dean was really happy that no one walked here in this forest usually, because this would have been the most embarrassing position he could imagine anyone finding him.   
Dean rested his chin on the top of Cas’ head, and Cas was curled up to a ball by his left side. It broke Dean’s heart a bit but to be honest, it didn’t even matter. His heart was in too many pieces for anyone to count, had been for as long as he could remember, and even though being with his little brother helped him feel better, whole, it wasn’t the same as being put back together. Dean wasn’t saying that Cas would or even could do it, but sometimes being with Cas helped in different ways. Sam was the most important thing in his life, and Dean had proved that he would die for Sam in a blink of an eye, but there were things that Sam or he simply couldn’t do. They could save each other over and over again, but that still didn’t mean they came out of it as one piece. 

Dean thought about being pulled out of Hell often. He hid it, he didn’t talk. Dean had a feeling that Sam knew anyway, but that wasn’t the point. Because when Dean thought about finally being saved, all those chains breaking all around him, he wasn’t thinking about Sam. He was thinking about Cas. Because instead of just pulling him out and dropping him down on Earth, Dean knew that Cas had taken time to try to fix him. Try to put him back together. Try to place the pieces of a broken man into the shape he used to be. Because that was what Cas did. He tried to fix things. 

Dean closed his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Cas’ hair. Cas pressed his nose against Dean’s neck and Dean could feel him breathing calmly. Dean moved his right hand, that had been on Cas shoulder, to Cas’ side. Dean didn’t know what else he could do, but he felt like he needed to do something. He wasn’t sure what, but maybe just show Cas that… yeah, show him what? Dean didn’t know. He thought about that one kiss, it felt like years ago. They hadn’t kissed after that, expect once, but that was when Cas pecked him on the cheek so it didn’t count. Sam counted it as a kiss and if you asked Dean why the fuck Sam was keeping track of their kisses, Dean didn’t know. 

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly. Cas hummed. 

"How did you know who I was when you dragged me out of Hell?" 

"I went back in time. I watched your life. Once Mary saw me so I talked to her", Cas told. Dean frowned. 

"Mom knew what was going to happen?" Dean asked. 

"No. But she knew I was watching over you", Cas said. His fingers were moving on Dean's chest, following the zipper of Dean's jacket to his waist and back up to his shoulder. Cas wasn't looking up, he kept his eyes down. 

"It's okay, Cas. I'm not angry", Dean said. 

"She knew I was from the future. She told me to say that she was proud of you no matter what", Cas mumbled. "She told me not to tell unless you felt very down." 

"I don't feel down", Dean frowned. He didn't have to be very clever to figure it out, looking at Cas was enough. 

"Are you feeling down?" Dean asked quietly. He felt like he was talking to a sad kid who wouldn't admit it. 

"No, I - I watch bees now. I don't fight. I'm happy", Cas said and now he looked at Dean. His eyes were almost begging. 

"Cas... Look, man, you got to... It's okay not to be happy", Dean said. 

"But I am. I want to be. But you aren't."

"I'm fine." 

"You always are. But you weren't in Hell. I think you should come watch bees with me", Cas said. 

Dean felt the need to show Cas that he really was okay. So he grabbed Cas' face gently and lifted his face enough to press their lips together. Cas' hands curled around Dean's fingers and he pressed them tighter on his skin. Dean's fingers dug into Cas' trenchcoat. 

And when Cas got up and they headed back to the bunker, they saw Sam outside setting up a table with Charlie. The red-head waved at them and Dean could almost smell her enthusiasm to finally meet Cas. When Dean sat down between Cas and Charlie and opposite Sam, maybe he was fine after all.


	5. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A narrow escape and some talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like something's off because writing is really hard but I just try do something so I hope you like

It was a dangerous situation. If Dean was alone, he could have made it out unharmed, maybe, but with Cas it wasn’t going to happen. Cas was standing in the corner, mumbling something to himself with his hands over his ears and eyes squeezed shut. He was rocking back and forth and Dean didn’t know how to get him out of it. He didn’t answer when Dean shook him, when Dean yelled at him, he just wouldn’t move. The room was pretty small and the door wasn’t going to hold much longer. And Dean had absolutely no other way out but the door. 

Heavy banging again. Dean cursed under his breath and spun around hopelessly, trying to find something to save him, something he had missed earlier. His eyes wiped on the walls and the roof but there was nothing. Just Cas in his white gown and trenchcoat mumbling something. Dean didn’t have time to stop to listen what it was, if they didn’t get out soon, they’d both die. Cas didn’t fight at all and he didn’t get them out. It was up to Dean. 

“Cas”, Dean said desperately. He wasn’t sure, but Cas’ voice might have got just a bit louder after that. 

“Cas, please. You need to get us out, I know you can”, Dean tried again. 

“No fighting, no fighting, I’m peaceful… think about the bees, bees, don’t fight, calm”, Cas whispered loudly enough for Dean to listen. And it broke Dean’s heart. 

He had to be heartbroken later. The banging got louder every second. Dean started to run around the room again. He pressed his hands against the wall and tried to find something, just something. He wasn’t going to die in an empty room of some abandoned hospital, he had heard too many stories of that, he was a hunter for god’s sake. Dean’s mind raced through every case where people had been trapped and anything he could remember of the places he had searched. But in the end he had to face the same fact as everyone else who had died after being forced into a corner; it wasn’t such a good idea to lock yourself away. It was his own stupidity to get them into this situation, there was no way out. 

Dean stopped pacing. He turned his back to the wall and slid down along it and when he was sitting, he crossed his fingers and pressed his forehead to his hands. He thought of Sam. Sorry, was the only thought he could form when he thought of Sam, this wasn’t supposed to go like this. If Dean had thought of dying, he had always been near Sam, not locked away with no way to contact him. Sam was supposed to be by his side when he was dying. And Dean wasn’t supposed to be leaving Sam alone like this, his job had always been to look after him. Sorry. 

Dean lifted his head and dropped it against his fingers. He repeated that and instead of going through anything that could help, his mind was blank. Pictures of Sam and other things he loved passed through his numb mind and even the loud banging seemed to fade away. When the memory of Cas giving him that half-smile after saving his ass passed his mind, Dean squeezed his eyes closed. Without even thinking, his fingers moved, laced. 

_I need you_ , Dean thought. _I need you, Cas. Come back to me. I need you, with me._

The constant mumbling stopped. 

_Come on, don’t leave me now. You can’t leave me now._

Dean squeezed his eyes closed even tighter. 

_I need you._

There was a total silence for few seconds. Then even louder crash broke it and Dean’s arms jerked. They were used to holding guns and fighting till the end, but what use was it if he was going to die anyway? 

A hand on his shoulder. Gripping him, pulling him up. He followed. The all too familiar sound of wings flapping and cool breeze washing over him. Dean opened his eyes. He was standing by a lake and it was dark even though it hadn’t been when they had entered the building. It was windy and cloudless, and if you looked up, you could see the moon and the stars clearly. 

“Wait - what?” Dean blurted out. Cas was a bit to his left and Dean settled with staring at him because he didn’t know what else to do. 

“You needed me”, Cas said simply. He was looking down but raised his eyes to meet Dean’s. Dean stared at Cas for a while before he realized that he should move and try not to look like an idiot. 

“Where are we?” Dean asked to change the direction of their conversation. 

“I don’t know. Somewhere in Europe.” 

“Eu - okay, man, whatever. Can you get us back home?” 

Cas looked down. He moved his hands in front of him and started fiddling with his fingers and sleeves. Couldn’t be good. 

“Not yet”, he mumbled. “Sorry.” 

“Okay. Yeah, take as long as you need.” 

Dean didn’t know what else to say. They were quiet for a long while, just standing there and looking at each other awkwardly every now and then. 

“Why’d you move us out?” Dean asked when Cas started to look like he was going to burst in tears. 

“You were praying to me”, Cas said. “You were as afraid as I was. And blaming yourself that you couldn’t get us out.” 

“Yeah”, Dean just said and swallowed. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” 

“It’s not your fault either.” 

Dean wasn’t exactly sure how he ended up cupping Cas’ face and making him look up. But once he had Cas looking at him, he was suddenly lost in words. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say or even what he wanted to say. To his luck, Cas decided that they didn’t need words and when his lips landed on Dean’s, Dean agreed. Until they were suddenly teleported into the bunker where Sam was sitting on the couch reading a book. The sound he made wasn’t exactly a scream but it was pretty high screeching anyway. 

“EW!” was the first coherent thing he said, if you could count that. 

“Shut the fuck up”, Dean said, but to be honest, it was more of a heavy breath. 

“We’re home”, Cas said. 

“Yeah I can see that”, Dean murmured. 

“I can see that too and I DID NOT want to see that!” Sam whined.


End file.
